memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn R. Wilder
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Stunt Coordinator }} Glenn R. Wilder was a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who served as stunt coordinator on and the first season episode . He received no credit for the latter one and was among the group of one time stunt coordinators, prior to Dennis Madalone's employment on the series. Wilder was born in Los Angeles, California and is the father of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier stuntman Scott Wilder. In 1997 he was injured in a speed boat accident, filming a stunt scene for the feature film Gone Fishin. His son was also injured and his daughter-in-Law, stuntwoman Janet Wilder, died. Wilder made his first steps into the stunt business in the early '60s and performed and doubled in television series such as The Beverly Hillbillies, The Green Hornet, The Fugitive, as double for , and The Mod Squad. He was one of the stunt drivers in Disney's The Love Bug (1968, alongside Regina Parton, Ronald R. Rondell, and Carey Loftin), doubled in the Academy Award nominated thriller Wait Until Dark (1967), and performed stunts in The Boston Strangler (1968, starring Jeff Corey and Sally Kellerman). He continued in the '70s and appeared in dozens of feature films, including Cleopatra Jones (1973, with Bernie Casey), McQ (1974, with Diana Muldaur), Convoy (1978, with Madge Sinclair and Seymour Cassel), and the television pilot for Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979). Wilder also began working as stunt coordinator and directed the action scenes for productions, including Fuzz (1972), Logan's Run (1976, with stunts by Paula Crist, Tommy J. Huff, Beth Nufer, and Mike Washlake), and Blue Collar (1978, with Ed Begley, Jr.). He was responsible for the stunt scenes in the television series Planet of the Apes (1974, with Mark Lenard) and S.W.A.T. (1975-1976), and took punches, made car stunts, and felt from heights in the popular shows Mission: Impossible (1971-1972, with Leonard Nimoy), Cannon (1972-1973), Mannix (1967-1974), and Starsky & Hutch (1978, starring David Soul). In the '80s he coordinated projects such as Shogun and the following mini series with the same title (1980, with John Rhys-Davies), the science fiction film The Last Starfighter (1984, with Barbara Bosson, Meg Wyllie, Marc Alaimo, and Wil Wheaton), the comedy Moving Violations (1985, with stunts by Christine Ann Baur, Ann Chatterton, David LeBell, and Pat Romano), The Presidio (1988, with Jenette Goldstein), and the television series Superboy (1988-1992, with semi-regular Sherman Howard and stunts by Joe Murphy). In addition he was seen in the films TRON (1982, with David Warner), Scarface (1983, with F. Murray Abraham), The Outlaws (1984, with Charles Napier), Lethal Weapon and Burglar (both 1987, starring Whoopi Goldberg in the latter one), Die Hard (1988), Action Jackson (1988), Blind Fury (1989, with Terry O'Quinn), and Road House (1989, with Anthony De Longis and Patricia Tallman), as well as in the television series Fantasy Island (1982, starring Ricardo Montalban and with Gene LeBell), The A-Team (1986, starring Dwight Schultz), and B.L. Stryker (1989-1990). In 1987 he contributed a part of the screenplay and directed the action film Masterblaster, which featured Star Trek alumni Raymond Forchion and his son, Scott Wilder. With almost thirty years of experience, Wilder coordinated several feature films in the '90s. Among them are Edward Scissorhands (1990), Disney's Hocus Pocus (1993), and Heaven's Prisoners (1996, with Teri Hatcher and Don Stark), and several episodes of seaQuest DSV (1995-1996, with Julia Nickson in the last one) and Swamp Thing (1990-1993, starring Dick Durock). He appeared in Days of Thunder (1990), Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991, coordinated by Joel Kramer), 's Hook (1991), True Lies (1994), Baywatch (1994, episode The Red Knights, coordinated by Gregory J. Barnett and directed by Cliff Bole), Fair Game (1995), and Species II (1998, with James Cromwell). Among his projects in the last years are stunt coordination and second unit direction for the television series Sheena (2000-2002, alongside Gregory J. Barnett and Jeff Pruitt), stunts in the sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, with Joan Collins and stunts by Leslie Hoffman, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Gene LeBell), The Mothman Prophecies (2002), the Academy Award winning The Hours (2002), Bad Boys II (2003), and Deja Vu (2006). He made a memorable performance in the Academy Award winner Monster (2003), which also featured Kane Hodder and coordinated 's television horror film Desperation (2006, with Steven Weber, Matt Frewer, Ron Perlman, and Charlie Brewer). He performed stunts in the thriller Deja Vu (2006), the crime drama Death Sentence (2007), the comedy Sex Drive (2008), as stunt double for in the family adventure Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012, starring Dwayne Johnson, stunt coordinated by Alex Daniels, and stunts by Rick Avery and Rick Sawaya), and in the comedy Wanderlust (2012). He also worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller Cassadaga (2011) and the comedy Numba One (2011, with Paul Sorvino). Among his most recent projects are the thriller Missionary (2013), the action sequel Dhoom: 3 (2013, with Eddie Braun, Erik Cord, Alex Daniels, Jeremy Fry, Allan Graf, Terry James, Oliver Keller, and Harry Wowchuk), the action thriller Need for Speed (2014, with Christine Anne Baur, Craig Baxley, Jr., Henry Kingi, Jr., Henry Kingi, Sr., Mike Massa, Jimmy N. Roberts, and Don Ruffin), and the comedy Get Hart (2015, with Hunter Baxley and Todd Bryant). Wilder passed away at the age of 83 on 7 July 2017. External links * * Glenn Wilder at StuntsUnlimited.com es:Glenn R. Wilder Category:Stunt department